Dramione - Chapter One (The Meeting)
by ThatNemiGirl
Summary: Dramione. [Btw this was written a while a go. I got to chapter 3 so I've decided to try it again. ]


**Okay this is a Dramione i wrote about a year ago now and i did about 3 chapters of it and gave up, i want to start it again so i'm going to post it. I need reviews on this because it was written a year ago and some bits may need to be tweeked. :) Thanks for reading guys!.**

"Hermione just sit down have a break from the packing already!" Ron calmly said.  
"I can't just 'sit down' we have to pack for Hogwarts! We're meant to be leaving in an hour and you haven't even tried to pack Ronald!"  
"Hermione have you seen my wand?" Harry's distance voice was coming from downstairs somewhere in the kitchen where alot of banging and crashing noises were coming from.  
"Um.. i'm not sure ask Ginny she might know.." Hermione called back. "RONALD! GET UP AND PACK YOUR THINGS!"  
"Bloody hell Hermione, i know Mums on holiday but you don't have to fill in for her.."  
Hermione turned to face Ron who was sitting slumped on the couch staring at her, " I am not trying to be your mother! We now have 57 minutes till we have to leave and you haven't even tried to pack!"  
"Can't you just do it for me?! I mean you are my girlfriend afterall shouldn't the woman pack for the men?" Ron jokingly replied. Hermione dropped the books she was carrying on the floor. Ron gulped.  
"JUST BECAUSE I AM YOUR SO CALLED GIRLFRIEND NOW DOES NOT MEAN I WILL WAIT ON YOU HAND AND FOOT!"  
"Jeez Hermione i was just joking.."  
"Well i didn't see it as a joke, now if you don't mind i'm going to take my trunk downstairs and get Crookshanks ready for the train.. " Hermione enchanted the truck with her wand and floated it down the spiral staircase, she took one look at the now shocked Ron and stomped down the stairs after her trunk.

As Hermione lead the way through the enchated wall to platform 9¾, Harry and Ginny swiftly followed her, exchanging wary glances about Hermione's mood, and Ron staggered about in the back. Ron didn't know why Hermione was ignoring him, he'd only been joking around with her and now she hadn't talked to him since. Hermione looked around at the familiar sight of the red train that would take her to the one place she loved to be in the whole world.. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy. She had been there a month ago helping rebuild the school with a few other students and teachers, so students could come back to Hogwarts in the Autumn. Now she would finally be going back and finishing her wizarding education.  
'Was this really going to be the last year at Hogwarts?' She felt sad as she thought this.. Harry, Ron and Ginny were already on the train and in a booth as Hermione climbed on the carriage. The conductor blew the whistle and the train julted forward as Hermione reached the booth her friends were sat in. She looked in and saw Ron looking out at her, she couldn't surely go and sit next to him and pretend she wasn't still angry at him.. No she wouldn't. She smiled at Harry and Ginny, confused and anxious glaces were exchanged between them.. She carried on down the carriage till she found an empty booth. Once she was in she closed the door and closed the blind, she didn't want people to see her crying. It would only draw unwanted attention. She sat down and just let the tears flow. She wiped them away as quickly as they came but it was no help.. Then she heard a knock on the door.  
"hello, anybody in there?" A sharp voice came after the knock.  
"Go away Malfoy" Hermione croaked out. Even though there were mutual feelings now between the pair, she didn't particularly want Malfoy to she her in this state.  
Draco heard the sadness in her voice and opened the booth door.  
"Granger are you alright?" His voice was calming and nice to Hermione, she couldn't tell him to go away. She just nodded and hid her face in her brown hair. Draco could see she was lying, he turned and closed the booth door and slid into a seat next to her.  
"Here" He produced a tissue out of the tip of his wand and handed it too her. She took it and gave a little smile to him. He brushed the hair out of her face and behind her ear, he'd never really noticed how beautiful Hermione was ever. He looked down and noticed the 'Prefects' badge poking out of Hermione's pocket.  
"You're a prefect too!?" He asked producing a prefect badge from his jacket pocket. She looked up immediatly at the identical badge that she had.  
"Y..y..yes. that means we'll be sharing the prefect quarters together right?" She liked the idea of this, but not knowing why she brushed the thought aside and looked into Draco's eyes. She let out a small gasp as she noticed the fresh scar on Draco's face. Draco immediatly turned away not able to look into Hermione's pittiful eyes.  
"Wh..What happened?" Hermione managed to get out, still in shock from the sight of the scar.  
"It's nothing really." He wouldn't turn to look at her and see the look of pity on her face.  
"Well it's obviously not." She was stood up now, furious that Malfoy was hiding something from her, she spun him round to face her but his eyes never met hers. "Do you want me to fix it?" She said lifting his face so they were looking in each others eyes. She'd never noticed how good looking Malfoy was before, his features on his face were perfect aligned and his eyes sparkled in the light.  
"Um, sure." He was nervous about what she meant, would she fix it by magic or a potion? His question was answered as Hermione reached in her bag and brought out a vile filled with silver potion.  
"Here drink this, it won't hurt, but don't drink more than a drop or the scar will grow." Draco took the vile and drank a drop, the effects were instant and a smile spred across Hermione's face as she saw her potion had worked. This made Draco smile and blurt out his thoughts before he could think.  
"Your smile is beautiful Hermione you should smile alot more.." Draco said. Hermione was taken aback, Had Malfoy just complimented her? And better still.. Had Malfoy just said her name instead of 'Granger'? What confused her more than anything was the butterflies that had just appeared in her stomach and the giggle that escaped her lips.  
"Thankyou Draco.." She replied with a big smile on her face. She then heard something she didn't want to hear, something that would ruin this moment, someone that would take these butterflies away.  
"Hermione! Come on Hermione i know you're here somewhere!" Ron called from down the carriage corridor.


End file.
